Life Can Be A Strange Thing To Happen To A Person
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry is happy with Severus, Neville is happy with Ginny, Hermione is unhappy with the way life is progressing and there is something seriously up with Ron. Rated T for language.


**I might make a sequel to this, or maybe a series of Drabbles explaining more about the individual parts. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I own nothing you recognise :D**

Hermione sighed to herself, wondering how things had all gone so wrong so fast. She had believed she had her life all planned out, a perfect job at the Ministry, Ron as her husband, two or three kids running around a lovely little cottage in the countryside.

Instead, she was stuck in an administrative position in the Ministry that she hated, Ron was still her boyfriend, though he seemed no closer to proposing than he had when they left school, and children hadn't even been brought up between them.

Her twenty sixth birthday was less than a week away, and she seemed to have done nothing with her life.

**xxxxx**

Harry sighed happily, resting in the strong arms of his fiance as they settled in front of the fire with a book each. He wondered how his life could be so different from what he had planned for himself, and yet oh so perfect at the same time. he had expected to be married to Ginny by now, a nice house, a comfortable Ministry job, and maybe a couple of kids.

Instead, he lived in joint quarters at Hogwarts, working as a Professor, and crazily in love with his once hated teacher, Severus Snape. He would never have dreamed of such a future while he was still a student, but its funny how life works out sometimes. He would be the first person to admit that he loved how things had turned out though.

He was twenty five, and he was happier than he ever could have hoped for.

**xxxxx**

Ron sighed, picking up the remote control. He was sitting in the flat he had once shared with Harry, flicking through the channels on the TV he had left behind when he moved out.

Life had taken a downturn these last few years, and unless he was seeing Hermione, this was how he spent his evenings. He wondered how life could have gotten so bad.

When he left school, he had it all worked out. Be an Auror, marry Hermione, be Harry's best man as he married Ginny, and watch their children grow up together.

Not a single one of them things worked out the way they should, and as Ron watched the TV, he knew it was all Harry's fault. If only he had forgiven Ginny for sleeping with someone else, _once_, everything would be just fine.

**xxxxx**

Ginny smiled as she read the letter she had just received from Harry. He sounded happy as he told her about his job and about the upcoming trip he was planning with Severus for Christmas.

Her life had not turned out as she had planned, but it was for the better. When she cheated on Harry, it was the worst mistake of her life, though not for the reasons most would think.

They had not been happy together, but she regretted not sitting down with him before she decided she wanted someone else.

She was happy with the way things had turned out though. She was very happy with Neville, and they were expecting their first child in January. She and Harry were the best of friends, and they, along with Neville and Severus, often met up for dinner.

Life could be strange, but she was happy with how her's was progressing.

**xxxxx**

Severus wondered how he had been so fortunate in his second chance at life. He had almost died during battle, and when he woke in the hospital wing, had been bitter and disappointed that he would have to continue living the half life he had made for himself.

Harry had pushed his way past all of Severus' barriers, insinuating himself into his life with as much subtlety as a bomb.

They had built a home together in the dungeons, and they had friends, pets, everything Severus thought he would never have, and for that and more, he would always be thankful to the young man currently falling asleep in his arms.

He looked forward to the day when he woke in the morning now, when before Harry, all he could think of was how miserable life was.

Severus could easily define his life into two sections. Before Harry, and With Harry. He knew easily which one he preferred.

**xxxxx**

Neville had never believed that life could be so good, had grown up and come to terms with the fact that he wasn't a very good wizard, and that he wouldn't amount to much of anything in his life.

Then he met Harry, and something inside him changed. Harry had the instincts and the compassion to help someone make the best of themselves, all the while assuming a modest air and taking absolutely no credit for such a thing.

Neville enjoyed his job, working in the greenhouses always calmed him, made him feel like he could be someone. The fact that he was due to become a father in a few short months helped with that too. The thought that he would be the one to provide for such a little life filled him with pride.

Life was good for Neville. And it could only get better.

**xxxxx**

Hermione pulled on her jacket, checking her reflection in the mirror. Molly was throwing her a birthday party, one that she wasn't exactly excited about, but would attend anyway. She could already picture how the night would go. Ron would see Harry and Severus and spend the rest of the night sulking. Harry and Severus would spend the night with Neville and Ginny, the four of them were very close these days.

Molly would spend the night fussing, Luna would spend it pretending not to be completely in love with Ron, Fred would pointedly ignore her, as he always did now, and Hermione would sit alone, hating every second.

The evening would end with an argument with Ron about why Hermione wouldn't stop at his flat.

Lovely.

**xxxxx**

Harry straightened his shirt, chuckling when he saw Severus rolling his eyes in the mirror behind him.

"We're going to be late," the older man warned, a small smile reaching his lips when Harry turned around and kissed his cheek.

"I'm ready, though to be honest, I'm tempted to just go and get into comfy clothes and spread in front of the fire instead. This is going to turn into a disaster. You know it, I know it, hell, Molly knows it. I just don't know why we bother anymore."

"We bother, because they are your family. None of them have a problem with us except for Ronald, and even then, it is only because you didn't marry Ginny and become an Auror with him. Ron blames you, wrongly I might add, for his life not being what he wanted."

Harry leaned into the arms placed around him with a sigh. He wished things could be different between Ron and himself, but he refused to ruin his own life for the sake of a one sided friendship. Harry was happy, he just wished Ron could be happy for him.

"I have to tell him about the flat tonight as well," Harry muttered, reluctantly pulling away from Severus as he put on a jacket. This was going to be about as fun as a party with Aragog.

**xxxxx**

Ron pulled on a T-Shirt and Jeans, checking himself quickly in the mirror. He wasn't looking forward to the night ahead, would rather just take Hermione to the cinema or something. Instead, he would have to go to his parents house, and play nice with the others.

It wasn't that he hated Harry or anything. He just wished that he would realise that the greasy git was just using him for his fame, or his money or both. There was no way could the bat of the dungeon actually love Harry. No way on earth.

Ginny and Neville would spend most of their time with the 'happy couple', leaving Ron to the mercy of the twins. The thought to spend some time with his girlfriend never even entered his head.

**xxxxx**

Molly nervously moved around the kitchen, checking on the food, making sure the cake was okay, all the while thinking that it had been a mistake to throw the party at home. Arthur walked into the kitchen, and spotting the look on his wife's face, he pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong, Molly?" he asked, concerned.

"I have a bad feeling about this evening. Ron's moods are uncontrollable at the best of times, and he seems to have been getting worse lately. Freddie's been in a funny mood since I told him we were celebrating Hermione's birthday, and I just...I have a bad feeling is all."

"Everything will work out the way it should Molly. Life is a funny think, and it happens to everyone differently. You'll see."

He smiled at her, and she returned it, if a little shaky, turning back for a final check on everything. She knew what Arthur said was true, but still, call it a maternal thing, but something bad was going to happen tonight.

**xxxxx**

Harry and Severus arrived first, as was normal at these gatherings. Severus despised being late, no matter how much Harry told him that Molly always asked every one to arrive half an hour before she actually wanted them, to ensure they were all somewhat on time.

Greeting Molly and Arthur, Harry placed his gift on the present table and took a seat in the living room with Severus and Arthur. Conversation with the elder Weasley was always easy, there was an ease about him that seemed to make people comfortable.

Harry jumped up when Hermione arrived, pulling her into a hug. He didn't see her that often because she wouldn't come to Hogwarts without Ron, and Ron refused to come at all. Harry knew she was still holding on to the hope that she and Ron could be a couple that double dated the way Harry and Severus enjoyed doing with Neville and Luna, but Harry thought she was hoping for something that would never happen.

She hugged him back, and he felt her squeeze him for a second before she let go, greeting Arthur and Severus in turn. They chatted easily for a while, at least until the next arrival, Ron, turned up.

**xxxxx**

Of course they would arrive before him, they always did, but did Harry have to sit so close to that man? Honestly, it was as though he had a leash and collar, not allowed to go anywhere or do anything without the bat's permission.

Ron shook his head, kissing Hermione briefly when she jumped up to greet him.

"Hey, happy birthday," he said, not even looking in her direction. His gaze centered on Harry, who nodded at him briefly before turning away.

"Hey Harry. Alright mate?" Ron asked, sitting down in the chair nearest to his father. Hermione perched on the arm and he pulled her onto his knee. He might as well pay her some attention, maybe it would convince her to stay with him that night.

"I'm good Ron. You?"

"Same old, you know. Nothing changes really does it?"

"It does when you want it to."

Ron was interrupted from answering when Ginny and Neville came into the room.

Ron watched through narrowed eyes as Ginny kissed first Harry on the cheek, followed by Severus and then her Father. Neville shook hands with them all as Ginny pulled Hermione to her feet, enveloping her in a hug.

"Happy Birthday!"

**xxxxx**

Harry was glad when the others arrived, and Molly called them all to the dining room to eat. Harry and Severus got lucky, finding themselves sitting facing Neville and Ginny. Hermione sat on Harry's other side, and Ron was facing her, beside Neville. The other's were all around them on either side.

The food was delicious, as per usual, but the conversation was stilted. Harry turned to Hermione.

"I'm really really sorry if this puts him in a bad mood, but I have to tell Ron I'm putting the flat up for sale. I don't see him often, so this is the only chance I have. I really am sorry thought," he whispered.

She smiled at him. "It's fine, I understand."

Severus squeezed his hand in comfort as Harry took a steadying breath.

"Hey, Ron, have you given any thought to what you want to do about the flat? I told you last time I saw you I was thinking of putting it up for sale."

"Not yet, but it's not like you're selling right now, so it's not a problem, is it?"

"Actually, I'm going to the estate agent next week to talk about putting it on the market. Of course, you can have first dibs on it, if you want to buy it, but otherwise, well, I don't need it now do I? I want to put the money into a house in Hogsmead."

"So you're kicking me out on the streets? Like you don't have enough money to buy fifty houses without selling the flat?"

"The money isn't really the issue. I haven't touched my parent's vaults, you know I haven't. Don't make this into an argument Ron, you've had fair warning."

"Fair warning, my arse. How could you do this to me? First you ruin my life, then you decide to make me homeless. I bet this is all the bat's idea, isn't it? He want's to control every aspect of you, why can't you see he's using you?!"

Harry stood up, magic swirling around him as he did. Pointing his wand at Ginny quickly, he cast a protection bubble around her. Turning back to Ron, he growled.

"Get up. Go outside. Apparate to the flat and clear out your shit. I don't know what makes you thing you have the god given right to try and make everyone as unhappy as you are, through your own doing I might add. You treat everyone around you like shit, but think that it's them at fault, never you. Grow the hell up, stand on your own two feet and get a fucking grip!"

Ron stared at Harry, wide eyed. He hadn't expected him to get so angry. He ducked his head, not leaving the table but not answering Harry either. Ron hoped that when Harry calmed down he would see things from Ron's point of view.

Harry took a deep breath, before turning to Hermione.

"I'm really sorry I ruined your birthday, but I'm going to have to leave now. Let me make it up to you next week?"

Hermione smiled softly, taking Harry's hand.

"You didn't ruin it. Please stay?"

He softened as he looked at her and nodded.

"I'm going to go and get some air in the garden, while I calm down. Don't worry, I'm going nowhere. Ginny can come with me."

As Ginny stood, Harry cancelled the bubble around her, putting an arm around her shoulder. Regardless of their history, she could calm his temper just as well as Severus could.

**xxxxx**

Hermione stared at Ron as though she was seeing him for the first time. She had been told be various friends that he wasn't good for her, one voice standing out for all the wrong reasons in her mind.

"Ron, I think you should do as Harry said. He doesn't seem to be in the mood for games tonight."

Hermione glanced at Molly as she spoke to Ron, surprised at the look of disappointment on the maternal face.

"He'll calm down and it'll all be fine. Don't worry about it mum," Ron replied, full of a bravado that he didn't truly feel.

"Actually Ron, he did. You would be stupid not to do as he asked," George told him, completely serious for a change. Fred nodded along with his brother, catching Hermione's eye for the first time in months. He smiled slightly at her and raised his eyebrow.

"I'll get my stuff later then, I guess I'll have to stay at Hermione's flat for a while then. Will you help me with my stuff later?" he asked her.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Exactly what I said. Harry was right, you need to stand on your own two feet. I'm tired of waiting for you to grow up, Ron, I'm done. We're over."

**xxxxx**

An almighty rage seemed to take over Ron, and as Harry and Ginny entered the room, he plunged his hand into his robes and shouted "Crucio!" aiming in their direction. Harry dived in front of Ginny, who the curse would have hit, and took the torture to save her and her unborn baby. It didn't last for long, and Harry had surely survived worse, but the fact that his best friend used an unforgivable on him, seemed to hit him hard as he sank to the floor.

Severus had bound Ron as soon as the curse left his tongue, ropes flying from his wand towards the out of control man. Percy sent his patronus to the Ministry, requesting Auror assistance, and Molly fainted. Neville wrapped his arms around a sobbing Ginny, and the others all sat still, staring with open mouths at the still struggling Ron.

Two aurors arrived, quickly taking Ron into custody. One left with him, taking him to a ministry cell, while the other remained behind to take statements.

Severus held Harry the entire time, whispering comforting words into his ear, rocking him in his arms as he cried.

**xxxxx**

A week later, Ron was taken to trial, and he admitted to casting an unforgivable in a fit of rage. Under veritaserum, Ron spoke of the guilt he felt, and Harry asked for the sentence to be lenient. He was sentenced to a year in St Mungo's counselling unit, though he would only be released on the therapists say so. Severus was still angry, but Harry couldn't hate Ron, no matter what he had done.

The family met again at the Burrow afterwards, this time a slightly happier atmosphere surrounded them. Molly and Arthur were grateful that Ron would be getting the help he so obviously needed, and this reflected the rest of the family's feelings on the matter.

Hermione was happier than Harry had seen her for ages, and he was pleasantly surprised when she accepted his invitation to dinner at the castle the following week. She asked if she could fetch a date, and from the looks exchanged, Harry wondered if she and Fred had settled their differences.

**xxxxx**

The years following were filled with love and happiness, tears and sadness, joy and most of all friendship and family. Ron was released eighteen months after the trial, much closer in personality to the person he had been just after leaving school. He married Luna five years later, and Harry stood as his best man. When Harry and Severus tied the knot a year after Ron's release, he watched with a feeling of sadness as Neville stood at Harry's side. He understood why, and promised himself he would spend the rest of his life making things up with his family and friends.

Life can be a strange thing to happen to a person, but if you want it, then it can truly be the happiest and most love filled existence possible.

**Written for the Monthly Oneshot Competition for Prompt #98 - hate **

**Written for the Number Of Your Pen Name Challenge - Pairing 3 - Harry/Severus **


End file.
